According to the U.S. Department of Education, learning disabilities affect approximately 5% of all children enrolled public schools. Some reports indicate that as many as 1 out of 5 people in the United States have a learning disability. Some children with learning disabilities end up in a special class of their own so they can learn at their own pace. However, even with these special classes, these children may still have difficulty learning and retaining certain life skills. One challenge in teaching these children, or any child, and even many adults, is the ability to maintain their attention long enough to teach them a skill or help them gain knowledge. Most people, however, are able to maintain their focus when the task they are focused on is fun and entertaining.
To the inventor's knowledge, there are no versatile fun games that help teach children with learning disabilities to learn, gain, and retain a variety of new skills or knowledge applicable in life. For the foregoing reasons there is a need for an educational device that help anybody, particularly those with a learning disability, to learn and acquire a variety of new skills and knowledge that can be used in everyday life.